1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication session identifier and more specifically to a system and method for an intermediary communication system having a unique identification which can forward, transfer, and otherwise communicate information to communication session members.
2. Introduction
When invited to a telecommunications conference, such as a conference call or web conference, communicating with the other participants can be difficult. While the conference invitation usually specifies the primary communication medium for the conference (telephone, webcam, etc.), the participants are responsible for determining how alternative communications prior to, during, and after the conference are sent and distributed to fellow participants. This can often lead to frustrating scenarios where not all of the participants receive important information, or where time is lost due to insufficient communication. Further, a participant may not have contact information for other participants.
For example, if a user has received an invitation to participate in a web conference and prior to that web conference wishes to send an attachment to the other participants, the user has a variety of options. The user can attempt to log into the conference early and send the attachment through the web conference program. However this can be impeded if other participants have not logged into the web conference. Alternatively, the user can attempt to retrieve the email addresses or instant message identifiers of all attendees. This, however, is likely to result in a missed participant or duplication of participants, requires access to a list of the participants, and opens the door to ‘Reply All’ responses which draw ire from fellow participants.
By way of another example, if a conference call has already begun and a user wishes to communicate to the other participants that they are going to be 10 minutes late, that user has the options of calling into the conference bridge to tell the other participants that they will be another 10 minutes or of emailing all other participants with the hope that they check their email accounts. Currently available solutions inadequately solve the problem of communicating with fellow participants in a simple, efficient, and timely manner.